The Be-Wilder
The Be-Wilder is the fourth world boss, introduced to Habitica as part of the Spring Fling 2016 event on 1 Apr 2016. The associated world quest shares its name. World bosses are fought by all active Habiticans and are damaged by players using the normal boss quest mechanics. The participating players never receive any damage. Description The party begins like any other. The appetizers are excellent, the music is swinging, and even the dancing elephants have become routine. Habiticans laugh and frolic amid the overflowing floral centerpieces, happy to have a distraction from their least-favorite tasks, and the April Fool whirls among them, eagerly providing an amusing trick here and a witty twist there. As the Mistiflying clock tower strikes midnight, the April Fool leaps onto the stage to give a speech. “Friends! Enemies! Tolerant acquaintances! Lend me your ears.” The crowd chuckles as animal ears sprout from their heads, and they pose with their new accessories. “As you know,” the Fool continues, “my confusing illusions usually only last a single day. But I’m pleased to announce that I’ve discovered a shortcut that will guarantee us non-stop fun, without having to deal with the pesky weight of our responsibilities. Charming Habiticans, meet my magical new friend... the Be-Wilder!” Lemoness pales suddenly, dropping her hors d'oeuvres. “Wait! Don’t trust--” But suddenly mists are pouring into the room, glittering and thick, and they swirl around the April Fool, coalescing into cloudy feathers and a stretching neck. The crowd is speechless as an monstrous bird unfolds before them, its wings shimmering with illusions. It lets out a horrible screeching laugh. “Oh, it has been ages since a Habitican has been foolish enough to summon me! How wonderful it feels, to have a tangible form at last.” Buzzing in terror, the magic bees of Mistiflying flee the floating city, which sags from the sky. One by one, the brilliant spring flowers wither up and wisp away. “My dearest friends, why so alarmed?” crows the Be-Wilder, beating its wings. “There’s no need to toil for your rewards any more. I’ll just give you all the things that you desire!” A rain of coins pours from the sky, hammering into the ground with brutal force, and the crowd screams and flees for cover. “Is this a joke?” Baconsaur shouts, as the gold smashes through windows and shatters roof shingles. PainterProphet ducks as lightning bolts crackle overhead, and fog blots out the sun. “No! This time, I don’t think it is!” Quickly, Habiticans, don’t let this World Boss distract us from our goals! Stay focused on the tasks that you need to complete so we can rescue Mistiflying—and hopefully, ourselves. Objective(s) Defeat The Be-Wilder and rescue Mistiflying. Mechanics All active Habitica players automatically participated in this quest. No opt-in was required, nor did the player need to be in a party. However, The Be-Wilder never hurt any players or damaged any of the players' possessions or stats. Players damaged The Be-Wilder via the standard boss fighting mechanics: completed Dailies, completed To-Dos, positive Habits, the Warrior skill Brutal Smash, and the Mage skill Burst of Flames. Missed Dailies did not cause this boss to damage a player's health (you still took damage if you were fighting a party Boss and for your own Dailies), but they did increase The Be-Wilder's Beguilement Strike bar. When the Beguilement Strike bar was full, the World Boss would attack an NPC. Only active Habiticans were checked for missed Dailies. Beguilement Strikes The Be-Wilder's first Beguilement Strike occurred on April 8, 2016 at approximately 11:27 am Greenwich time. The Be-Wilder attacked Alex the Merchant, possessing him. This message appeared in the Tavern: :The Be-Wilder uses BEGUILEMENT STRIKE! : Oh no! Despite our best efforts, we've gotten distracted by the Be-Wilder’s charming illusions and have forgotten to do some of our Dailies! With a cackling cry, the shining bird beats its wings, raising a swarm of mist around Alex the Merchant. When the fog clears, he has been possessed! “Have some free samples!” he shouts gleefully, and begins to hurl exploding eggs and potions at fleeing Habiticans. Not the most favorable of sales, to be sure. :Hurry! Let's stay focused on our Dailies to defeat this monster before it possesses someone else. The Be-Wilder's second Beguilement Strike occurred on April 15, 2016 at approximately 5:47 pm Greenwich time. The Be-Wilder attacked Matt the Beast Master. This message appeared in the Tavern: :The Be-Wilder uses BEGUILEMENT STRIKE! : Ahh!!! Once again the Be-Wilder has dazzled us into neglecting our Dailies, and now it has attacked Matt the Beast Master! With a swirl of mist, Matt transforms into a terrifying winged creature, and all the pets and mounts howl sadly in their stables. Quickly, stay focused on your tasks to defeat this dastardly distraction! The Be-Wilder's third Beguilement Strike occurred on April 23, 2016 at approximately 2:48 am Greenwich time. The Be-Wilder attacked Bailey the Town Crier. This message appeared in the Tavern: :The Be-Wilder uses BEGUILEMENT STRIKE! : Look out! In the middle of reporting the news, Bailey the Town Crier has been possessed by the Be-Wilder! She lets out an evil, uninformative screech as she rises into the air. Now how will we know what’s going on? :Don't give up... we're so close to defeating this bothersome bird for once and for all! Defeat The following announcement was posted in the Tavern on April 27, 2016: :The Be-Wilder World Boss is Defeated! :We've done it! The Be-Wilder lets out a ululating cry as it twists in the air, shedding feathers like falling rain. Slowly, gradually, it coils into a cloud of sparkling mist. As the newly-revealed sun pierces the fog, it burns away, revealing the coughing, mercifully human forms of Bailey, Matt, Alex.... and the April Fool himself. :Mistiflying is Saved! :The April Fool has enough shame to look a bit sheepish. “Oh, hm,” he says. “Perhaps I got a little…. carried away.” :The crowd mutters. Sodden flowers wash up on sidewalks. Somewhere in the distance, a roof collapses with a spectacular splash. :“Er, yes,” the April Fool says. “That is. What I meant to say was, I’m dreadfully sorry.” He heaves a sigh. “I suppose it can’t all be fun and games, after all. It might not hurt to focus occasionally. Maybe I’ll get a head start on next year’s pranking.” :Redphoenix coughs meaningfully. :“I mean, get a head start on this year’s spring cleaning!” the April Fool says. “Nothing to fear, I’ll have Habit City in spit-shape soon. Luckily nobody is better than I at dual-wielding mops.” :Encouraged, the marching band starts up. :It isn’t long before all is back to normal in Habit City. Plus, now that the Be-Wilder has evaporated, the magical bees of Mistiflying bustle back to work, and soon the flowers are blooming and the city is floating once more. :As Habiticans cuddle the magical fuzzy bees, the April Fool’s eyes light up. “Oho, I’ve had a thought! Why don’t you all keep some of these Magical Bee Pets and Mounts? It’s a gift that perfectly symbolizes the balance between hard work and sweet rewards, if I’m going to get all boring and allegorical on you.” He winks. “Besides, they don’t have stingers! Fool’s honor.” Quest Rewards After defeating the Be-Wilder, all Habiticans received one piece of food for each pet breed (10 in total). Everyone also received a Savior of Mistiflying achievement (shown below) and a Magical Bee pet and mount (also shown below). Players who joined Habitica after this world event and who have been subscribed for three or more months may buy the pet and mount for one Mystic Hourglass each, from the Mysterious Time Travelers. Savior of Mistiflying Badge: Helped defeat the Be-Wilder during the 2016 Spring Fling Event! Phobia Protection Extension For those with phobias who don't want to see bees during gameplay, there is a Phobia Protection Extension. Tips * During the world quest, players could take part in party quests as normal (both boss quests and collection quests). * Resting in the Inn prevented a player's incomplete Dailies from increasing The Be-Wilder's Beguilement Strike bar. * The Data Display Tool showed The Be-Wilders's current status in more detail, as well as how much damage the player had done to The Be-Wilder, under the Quest Progress link. Development and Credits * Release date: April 1, 2016 * Writers: Lemoness * Artists: Boss - Baconsaur and Lemoness, Enchanted NPCs - Lemoness fr:L'Être Déchaîné nl:De Wees-Wilder ru:С-толку-сбиватель Category:Credits Category:World Boss Quests